


On the sun rise (trailer)

by KhaiPlisetsky



Series: The Great Revolt (trailer) [2]
Category: Doraemon (Manga), The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Gen, Libya, Libyan Civil War, Multi, Other, Politics, United States, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: From the story of Syria, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov departed away from this war-torn country to seek out secret. On their journey, they soon went to Algeria and from Algeria, they discovered a secret that would unleash them into another war-torn place. From there, everything comes to happen with every emotions.





	On the sun rise (trailer)

On the sea shore of Benghazi, a mysterious man stood on the ground, watching the sea while receiving a letter from an eagle. It was written...

"هنا، وهذا هو الهدف يجب أن يكون إبادة." ( _In here, this is a target must be annihilated._ )

Meanwhile, in another place of Setif, Algeria, in an unknown position, Kid and Nikov had slowly taken the letter. With Arabic understanding, Dora-the-Kid took it and noticed, with the eyes from Nikov, Tom, Butch, Jerry and Spike, their new friends, as well as Yuri Plisetsky:

"الذي يأتي إلى ليبيا، يجب أن تمر عبر فزان." ( _Who comes to Libya, they must pass through Fezzan._ )

In the Algerian Sahara, a military base in deep darkness of night, a man received letter from a lying eagle and he read:

"The man who dares will come and challenge."

Both of them slowly walked out from these lands and quietly marching into the country of Libya, where peace... has yet to be.

...

...

...

...

...

"And, why not loving it?" Haru laughed.

"Please keep this word inside." Kid criticized.

...

"There is nothing confirmed, isn't it?" Belhaj appeared with heavily armed.

"I was hoping for a warmer welcome."

...

"Do you think she really understands what is she doing?" Yurio labelled that Haru was incapable.

"And this is another story." Kid wondered: "I hope you know it."

...

It was a bloody, and it is still bloody. There are a lot of unknown stories behind.

...

"أنا سوف جزار لك، عبد الرحمن!"

...

And there will be a hunt and everyone is searching for a prize. But on the same time, there are bribery, working, bastards and emotional.

...

"Get some sex?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Okay?"

...

"I love you."

...

"Just don't tell me how it has gone, find the beginning of it, first!" Kid criticized a person he knew the most.

...

...

...

...

...

And? And? AND?

...

...

They all heard it, they all went to it. They all began to discover. From the left back of Italian heritages in Libya, there is a search on war-torn Libya. And it is ongoing...

Kid and Nikov know. Their Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch friends are ready.

... and so, the others.


End file.
